Ugen Hanabusa
'Ugen Hanabusa '''the replacement for Kagimura as the Bangashira'', head of the banshu( Samurai assigned to Edo castle to protect the Shogun himself) Plot Introduction Once Ugen takes Kagimura's place he immediately posts signboards inviting Anotsu, head of the itto-ryu to join him. Once they meet, Ugen notes that Anotsu came thirty minutes earlier than scheduled in order to see if it was a trap, to which Ugen assured him it wasn't. Hanabusa explains that instead of crushing the Itto-ryu, he would prefer their co-operation, and informs Anotsu that a number of guards can testify to the fact they saw itto-ryu members during the immortality incident, and that an order was given to expel the Itto-ryu from all of Edo. Ugen explained that if the Shogunate really wanted to, they could obliterate the itto-ryu fairly easily. Anotsu is offered to be completely let off the hook if he doesn't cause any more trouble for the Shogunate, and when Anotsu asks what happens if he declines, Ugen answers that there will be a war between his twenty units of men, and the small Itto-ryu group. Ugen then changes his decision seeing as he does not wish to fight a long war, and decides that if Anotsu is to decline he would be killed immediately, as all of his serving women to the side pull their weapons from different parts of their clothing. Anotsu stops them, and tells them he's planning to relocate his headquarters, to which Ugen is over-joyed. Anotsu asks Ugen about the five masked men (including Haiyabou) that attacked Sukezane Baro earlier. Ugen then tells Kagehisa of the Rokki-dan lead by Habaki Kagimura. Hanabusa tells Anotsu that Kagimura swore to never interfere with the shogunate, and obey the commands of the authorities in order to use the Rokki-dan, and he also says that he can get them off of the Itto-ryu by the next day. The next day Ugen speaks to Habaki, but instead of having him disband the Rokki-dan he informs him that the Itto-ryu is moving their headquarters to Satsuma, and that he Kagimura has only one week to take him down or he will get rid of the Rokki-dan. Habaki's son, and wife are taken by force to Ugen's house later that day. Double Suicide Kagimura, and Mitake meet up with Ugen, after six of the seven days Kagimura had to keep the Rokki-dan were up. Ugen offered Kagimura's wife and child in exchange for the Rokki-dan, but Kagimura stated that the terms they agreed upon were seven days not six. Kagimura's son said that he no longer wanted to be a burden towards him, and his wife also said that he shouldn't let them interfere with his wishes. Kagimura's wife first slit her own son's throat, and then proceeded to stab herself in the throat. Kagimura was sadened by this, but did not want to let their sacrifice go to waste, and took advantage of Ugen's surprise to tell him that there was no way he could be held back now. Ugen then sends a group of Shinobi out to chase down the Rokki-dan, but they fail to kill Meguro, and Tanpopo. Later they are simultaniously killed by Shira, who proceeds to rape the Kunoichi, and kills her by stabbing his sharpened arm bone through her head, and stabbing her through the breast with a sword. Assualt on Edo Palace One night Ugen is woken up, as Anotsu, Baro, Ozuhan, and Magatsu are attacking the palace. Once the intruders are nearing the center Ugen confronts them, but is ultimately taken hostage by Ozuhan and handed over to Anotsu. After Magatsu paints on the wall, Ugen calls Anotsu a mad men if that's all they hoped to accomplish. Hanabusa is used to clear a path between the guards, and Anotsu, knowing what kind of man Ugen is, tells him that he can easily command his guards to kill the both of them. Ugen moves his head around, looking for the Captian of the Guard Nizaemon Kumokiri, and the captain of the Pages Kai ki Ryuin. Anotsu confirms that's what he's doing, and jokes about the both of them being about one head shorter after their confrontation. After Ugen is thrown into the Palace Mote, he orders the archers to chase them into the woods down to the Hanzo gate. Equipment and Abilities Weapons Ugen has not been shown armed thus far in the manga. Abilities It is assumed that Ugen has very little to no combat experiance, and ability, as he was easily taken down by Ozuhan, and thrown by Anotsu. Category:Characters Category:Male characters